Christmas Wishes
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Two boys lose their older sister. They make a wis to have her back, and end up in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. But will their wish come true? Or will they have to go on without their older sister? MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!


ME: Ooooooh, this be a christmas fic. hence me putting it up on Christmas Day. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!  
  
REN: O_O! This is gonna have angst in it? ON CHRISTMAS?!?!?!  
  
ME: Uh...... Ren? This be my fic. And besides, it's a cool christmas fic.  
  
REN: (rolls eyes)  
  
ME: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
KAIBA: Just get on with it. You've already tortured me enough.  
  
ME: Awe, you know I love you really Seto-Kun.  
  
KAIBA: Hmn.  
  
CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she wishes she did. She also does not own any of the musical groups or other anime's mentioned in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SUMMERY: Two boys lose their older sister. They make a wis to have her back, and end up in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. But will their wish come true? Or will they have to go on without their older sister? MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christmas Wishes.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christmas is usually the time of year, where everyone is happy, and jolly. When everyone is cheerful and presants are passed around. The christmas turkey is cooked, and you eat loads of sweets. Little children dream of santa the night before and are not disappointed. Coloured paper, cards, trees, decorations, chocolate and candy. Christmas is the happiest time of the year.  
  
But for one family in particular. It's not a happy day. It's the first Christmas since the death of a loved one. A death that happened two weeks ago. A painful blow to all who knew her.  
  
Two ten year old boys are sitting next to the tree. They wish desperatly, that their sister's presants were still under there. But they aren't. Their parents got rid of them. Being too saddened to keep anything that belonged to her. Her room was never touched. It remained a shrine to her memorie. So many times, had the boys wanted to go into the room, they had always been able to enter. But they didn't.  
  
The two boys. One with sandy blonde hair, and turquoise/green eyes, the other with dark brown hair and brown eyes, sat next to the christmas tree as they lit a candle for Santa Claus. Both had written their letter for Santa. But it only asked for one thing. For their sister to come back.  
  
The boys looked up, as their older brothers came into the room. "Andrais, Nicos, you two finished?" The older of the two asked. He had dark brown hair, with blondish/black streaks in it. He was tall and slightly muscular, and his eyes were a deep hazel. He was wearing an addidas t-shirt, and nike tracksuit bottoms. "Yeah Lee, we're finished." The blonde ten year old said. He was wearing a black t-shirt and grey tracksuit bottoms. "O.K. Andrais. It's time for yout two to go to bed." The other older boy said. He had dark hair and eyes like the other ten year old boy. "Cory, can't we stay up longer." The brown-haired, ten year old asked. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black tracksuit bottoms.  
  
The older boy was wearing black tracksuit bottoms and a black t-shirt. "Sorry Nicos. Dad said you have to go to sleep." Jamie said. Nicos nodded. The two younger boys nodded sadly. They trailed sadly into the room they shared. Both were totally miserable. For once, they could wait for their presants. They could definatly wait. They didn't want to have a christmas without Phoenix. Their older sister.  
  
Phoenix, was Lee and Andrais's blood sister. Their mom had married Cory and Nicos's dad. Phoenix was the eldest child out of all of them. She had been eighteen. When any of them needed advice, they had been able to knock on her door and walk in. The red-headed, black eyed, wonder, had been the silent, but most needed family member. Lee was sixteen, and always doing anything athletic. Which explained his slightly muscular build. Cory was fourteen, and moody. But he was also friendly and cheerful. Andrais was then the next eldest by two weeks. Although both he and Nicos were ten. Andrais was taller and slightly more built then Nicos. His sandy blonde hair was cropped, because if it grew, it went wild. He was unruly, but always behaved when he was with Phoenix. Nicos was shy and quiet. His hair was always ruffled by Phoenix, when she came home from boarding college to visit them. He was the one, she affectionatly called `little bit' and Nicos missed that.  
  
Andrais and Nicos went to bed, and dreamed of what had been. When they'd last seen their sister.  
  
~*~*~*~DREAM FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
Nicos and Andrais waited at the train station with Andrais's Mom. They looked at the train that came in. A small red head jumped out of one of the carriages. Nicos and Andrais ran over, and bowled the red head down. "PHOENIX!!!" They yelled at the same time. The red-head grinned at them. "Hey, get offa me." She said. They got off. Phoenix stood up and brushed herself off. She was wearing a pair of flared, denim jeans, black knee-high boots, and a black long-sleeved t-shirt. It's sleeves flared from the elbows, and was low cut, but that was Phoenix's style as a student of dance and drama.  
  
She was also wearing a choker, that was a piece of black material, which had a large, gold, eye of horus, hanging from it. She also had a charm bracelet, on her wrist. It had many charms on it. She grinned at everyone. Hugging the two boys, she picked up her bags, and walked with them from the station. Their house was only around the corner. It was a five bedroom house. As soon as they walked in, Phoenix, went up to her room, and dumped her bags. Andrais and Nicos followed her upstairs. She just dumped one bag on the bed, and started pulling stuff out of another bag. She was home for three days. Then she had to go back to college. It was her birthday.  
  
They looked at her room, which was so familliar. The posters of groups, like Good Charlotte and Linkin Park. Other groups, like Saliva, Matchbox 20, The Trucks, 28 Days, Bif Naked, Slipknot, Evanescense, Bowling For Soup, Three Doors Down, Counting Crows, Further Seems Forever, Nickelback, Busted, The Verve, Day One, Toad The Wet Sprocket, Bare Naked Ladies, Audio Adrenaline, Blaque, En Vougue, Epiphany, Four Star Mary, Simple Plan, LIT, Our Lady Peace, Papa Roach, Puddle Of Mudd, Rammenstein, Savage Garden, The Cardigans, TLC, Drowning Pools and The Androids, littered her walls.  
  
The single singers on their own were Madonna, Jewel, Lene Marlin, Vanessa Carlton, Shania Twain, Roxette, Pink, Kelly Osbourne, Kelly Rowland, Jon Bon Jovi, Justin Timberlake, Delta Goodrem, Christina Aguilera, Enrque Iglesius, Donna Lewis, Billie Myers, Amy Studt, Kaci, Mandy Moore, Skunk Anansie, Abra Moore, Dido, R Kelly, Nelly, Avril Lavigne and Mariah Carey.  
  
There was even a poster of Britney Spears on her door. Although Phoenix always threw knives at it. Which was why you always knocked before you went into her room. The only song of Britney's that she could stand was the duet she did with Madonna, Me Against The Music. ( A/N: If anyone wants to ask me any questions about these groups. PLEASE, ask me in your reviews. Hell, e-mail me if you want. I don't want you to be totally baffled, when there's no need)  
  
Where the walls weren't covered with music posters, they were covered with Anime posters. BeyBlade, Yu-Gi-Oh, Escaflowne, Gundam WIng, Spawn and many others. Where posters didn't cover the walls, there was lilac paint. Andrais thought it was funny, when any of her friends had come to visit. They always expected her room to be black. But it wasn't. The furniture in the room, consisted of, a converter bed. It was a bunk bed, with a desk and sofa chair underneath. The chair turned into a bed, so that when Phoenix bought her friends around to visit. There was a pine wardrobe, and chest of drawers. And one wall, was covered by a large shelf that housed, Phoenix's DVD, Video, CD and book collections.  
  
Phoenix had a vast collection of books. From Wuthering Hieghts to Enduring Love. (A/N: Enduring Love is not a sappy love story. It is a story of severe obsession. It's kinda cool, if you can get past the scientific jargon, any other questions about books, please ask me. I know almost everything there is to know about literature. And NO I'm not bragging. It's just a sad fact that I'm a book worm) There were all ten volumes of Paradise Lost, on her shelf, and also a section with old children's books, that Phoenix read to Andrais and Nicos, before they went to bed. Like the Chronicles of Narnia, and fairy tales, like Sleping Beauty and Snow White and The Seven Dwarves.  
  
Phoenix watched cult films, like the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and Queen of the Damned. She had all the best horror movies, and comedy films. In fact, Phoenix was just the knowledge on a good comedy. And especially a good horror. If it could scare Phoenix, even slightly, then it was the best horror ever.  
  
Andrais and Nicos looked at her pleadingly. She rolled her eyes. "Awe, come on, you two." They grinned and climbed onto her sofa. They watched as she pulled out some shirts, bandanna's and jeans. Andrais blinked. "What are they for, Phoenix?" He asked. She smirked. "What do ya think there for? There for when I come home in the Christmas holidays. That way I don't have so much to carry." Phoenix said. Andrais and Nicos grinned, and looked at the top of the shelf, that lined the wall. There were loads of stuffed animals. They lined the chest of drawers, aswell.  
  
There were loads of soft, brown, teddy bears. Some beanie teddies. A green, beanie frog, and a pink, fluffy, beanie pig. Large blue elephant sat on top of the wardrobe, and a large brown teddie, wearing a green and red jumper and hat, was sat on the shelf, with other teddies.  
  
These things were all so normal, for Nicos and Andrais. They watched their sister open a laptop and start typing something. But it was short and brief, and then she closed the laptop. "What were you doing Phoenix?" Andrais asked. "Just starting off a new story." Phoenix said. Nicos looked confused. "How can you do that by typing for five seconds?" He asked. Phoenix grinned. "I start it off, then keep the idea in my head." Phoenix said.  
  
Phoenix got down from her bed, and the two boys watched as she unpacked some more stuff. She pulled a small plastic case. The boys knew this held her harmonica. She also pulled out a small statue of the Virgin Mary out of her bag, and placed a small wooden box next to it. The boys knew this was Phoenixes letter box. Not only did it hold her old correspondance from friends, but it held her greek eye. The greek eye of protection, was supposed to protect you from evil spirits when you were small. Phoenix had always kept hers. They followed her as she walked out of the room.  
  
Cory and Lee both walked in after going to the park. Cory HATED going out. But Lee would force him to come and play football down at the park every so often. "Hey Phoenix." Lee said. Grinning, cheekily at her. Phoenix smirked back. Cory just mumbled a quick hello and ran upstairs to his own room. Phoenix grinned. "Oh, Ma, I bought home the presants I got for you all." Phoenix said. Christmas was two weeks from Phoenixes birthday. Which was tomorrow. Andrais and Nicos grinned at her.  
  
"That's good. Put them under the tree." Their mom said. "Sure. I'm gonna go and do that now. What's for dinner?" Phoenix asked. "Spaghetti Bolognaise." Her mom answered. "Kay." Phoenix went upstairs to her room and opened the bag, she'd left untouched earlier. She pulled the presants out. First Andrais's, then Nicos's, then Lee's, then Cory's, then her Mom's, then her stepfather's. She took them downstairs and placed each gift on it's respective pile.  
  
The boys looked at the gifts. They always loved Christmas. "Come on, dinner's ready." They heard their mom call. The group all scrambled into the kitchen for dinner. All except Phoenix who was always calm and collected. They all sat and ate dinner in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Phoenixes birthday. Nicos and Andrais watched as Lee gave Phoenix a DVD of Darkness Falls. She grinned and hugged him. Cory gave her a holdall bag with her name sewed into the front. It was black and red with gold and green lettering. Phoenix hugged Cory too. Who seemed totally shy, and went bright red. Nicos and Andrais looked on, as members of their family gave gifts to Phoenix and she smiled and hugged them. It seemed to go on forever. Then again, their entire family adored Phoenix. Despie her rebellious nature, Phoenix was a good student and a respectful girl. That was why she was well-loved by everyone. (A/N: If you think I based this character on myself, you would be only partially right. Because my family does NOT like me. LOL!)  
  
Then it was Nicos and Andrais's turn. They gave Phoenix their gift. They had saved really hard to buy it. Phoenix smiled brightly. Nicos and Andrais felt that it was maybe a little brighter for them. She looked at the bracelet, with small saint christopher dimes. "Awe, you two are so sweet." Phoenix said. Hugging the two boys. They just sat down next to her. One of them next to each leg. They watched as everything went on. Alot of Phoenixes friends had come to the party. But the four that Andrais and Nicos recognised first were Asuka, Troy, Sam and Finn. they were part of Phoenixes band, Pharoah's Curse. The group came over and started to talk to Phoenix.  
  
The boys eyes widened. "Phoenix, that's the night before you come home." They yelled. "Yeah guys, I have to do gigs like that sometimes." Phoenix said. The boys looked miserable. "We never get to come and see you play." Nicos said. "Hey, if mom and dad will bring you down, then you can." Phoenix said. The two boys blinked. "How comes?" Andrais asked suspiciously. "Maybe because it's Club Anime. It's for pretty much all teenagers. But they'll make an exception for you, since I play there so much." Phoenix said. The boys looked hopefully at their parents.  
  
"I suppose so." Their dad said. "YES!" They yelled and started running around. Not realising what would happen at the nightclub that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The seventeenth of December came. The boys were severely disappointed to learn that the car had broken down. So they couldn't go. That night on the news they watched as the roof of Club Anime fall in. Right on top of the performers. The group that had been performing, were Pharoahs Curse. Not one of them survived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two boys woke up. Drenched in a cold sweat. Both of them cried. They remembered it so well. How the news had said that the roof over the stage had just collapsed, and crushed the group. It was like a nightmare, and their whole family were in the same nightmare. Phoenixes body was bought back from the town where the college was located. Hereford. Where Club Anime had been. She was buried, with her favourite choker, and the bracelet that Nicos and Andrais had given her. Her face, her fire red hair, her bright smile, never to be seen again. It had been barely days since they buried her. Now it was christmas. The first one, so close after Phoenixes death. They could never celebrate it again.  
  
They heard the dog barking. Andrais and Nicos decided to go and see what was wrong with the dog. That was when they realised that the dog wasn't outside. They saw a dark portal open up underneath them. The two yelped as they got sucked into the blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Woah, that was.......... strange. Anyways, Next chapter will be up soon.  
  
REN: Yeap. XD  
  
CDD: Please R&R and tell Lady Blade how totally weird you think she is.  
  
ME: Shut up CDD. C ya L8 people. 


End file.
